Eye of the Storm
by MasterCyclonis
Summary: One shot. Takes place after Cyclonis had left for the far side, alone and with Dark Ace gone. A lone traveller guided by a light will bring her something she never expected to find. Based on a song, but not a direct songfic. Master Cyclonis x Dark Ace.


Hello! This is only a one shot fic, short and sweet. It's based off a song which I recently discovered, I will reveal the song in the authors notes right at the end as I want people to read this and imagine what I saw when I saw the masterpiece of the music video! Hope you enjoy, written a bit more descriptively than I feel I usually write, but zero dialogue so I had to make up for it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence passed through the air. The far side was a bright, beautiful place. A dark haired empress sat at the throne of her empty kingdom, a place where she once hoped she would rule over. But this was not meant to be, several months had passed since the demise of her knight, and by her own hand, a foolish misjudgement on her part.

She was deemed to sit alone, over a kingdom that was never hers, watching the skies, waiting for her time to come, be that by the hands of her enemies or by the consumption of loneliness itself.

A masked figure, a tall, dark figure wearing a black gas mask, the lenses of the eye sockets of the mask reflected the brilliant sky ahead of him. The lone figure was far into the skies. Watching through his telescope, looking toward the distant green light through the hazy stream of clouds ahead of him. A light breeze sifted through the air as the figure stood on his flying contraption.

The figure wore a long coat and a threadbare scarf which billowed in the wind behind him. He lowered his telescope and walked towards his ships entrance, a winged creature sat at the end of the walkway.

The figures tatty coat trailing behind him as he approached the bright eyed beast, patting it on the head as he approached it. The beasts wide jaw shooting him a smile.

The masked figure entered his ship, circling areas on an unmarked map, he was flying blind. Unsure where he was truly going, with only his instinct and heart for guidance. The figure sighed, a deep sigh which echoed through his mask. He walked himself back onto the bridge and steered his ship into the bright orange sky ahead of him.

The air heated, a familiar heat he knew all too well.

The ship turning, the wind billowing through his clothes, the propellers of the ship making a soft sound from behind him.

The ship needed more power, the man let his ship float deeper into the skies as he headed into the engine room, picking up a vial of a green glowing substance. Liquefied crystal dust. He looked at the substance momentarily before throwing it into the furnace of his ship.

The last remains of what he once was, gone, thrown into the fire. Without hesitation. He picked up pieces of broken metal, pieces that once were a weapon of some sort, he tossed them into the blaze without second thought. Pieces of an old ship too.

The gears on the ship turning, the man watched the flames burn green as the items melted in the heat.

He turned to his right, to a box resting on a wooden table. A decorated black box he had been gifted a long time ago, but hadn't opened it in many months. He hesitantly opened it, gazing at the contents, greeted by a faint, red glow. Looking back to the fire. Pondering to himself whether to throw the box in too.

He couldn't.

Someone dear to him had given him the box, with precious items and precious memories.

He walked himself back out to the open bridge of his ship.

He walked to the edge, dropping the box into the clouds below, releasing all final memories of his past. Letting go of all his hatred and his grudges with it.

The storm ahead rumbled, he looked up towards the clouds as a single rain drop fell onto one of his masks glass lenses. As though it were a single tear.

The man looked to the storm, the winds had changed direction. His scarf billowed to his left, the heated air grew colder as the storm approached.

The storm roared and rumbled in the distance, a sound he had not heard in a very long time.

As the storm grew stronger, the man courageously flew his ship into the eye of the storm, with no defence, no way of protecting himself, he valiantly continued through the roaring thunder. The winds grew strong and the rains grew heavy. The skies were darkened.

The man turned his ship to avoid oncoming blasts of lightning. Something he seemed skilled at. Dodging left, right, up and down. All angles the storm tried to hit, a ship of its size without a proper pilot would have been sent hurling to the ground.

As the storm eventually subsided and the ship drew nearer the green light and clouds, the man relaxed a little more.

The rain slowing, the winds settling.

The man took a step back, looking the the floorboards behind him, to a key half revealed on the floor. He moved the plank of wood from which the key was wedged under and picked up the small metal object.

Taking the key to an ornate lock in which he unlocked with the key, releasing the shackles on the winged beast in which he had brought along.

The beast let out a small roar, before flying off into the distant clouds behind them. The man watched as his travelling companion flew away, like the rest of his possessions, never to be seen again.

A louder, siren like roar came from the light, he knew he was on the right path, he could feel it. The man looked into the eye of the storm. The billowing clouds surrounding the piercing green light as it flickered like a lighthouse calling him into it.

He accelerated his ship forwards with every last bit of power it had, the ships wings flapped, the engine roared and the turbines spun. The whirring sound of his ship at full power was welcoming. He stood briefly at the ships edge, trusting it to get him to where he needed to be.

He watched the sky, the light drawing closer. The man removed the mask as the air grew lighter. The man with jet black hair and piercing red eyes. The once handsome face now cursed with a scar trailing down it, up past his left eyebrow down towards his cheekbone.

The man was a mere shadow of his former self, the Dark Ace. A title he had given himself, or that his previous master had given him. He couldn't remember so much.

The green light covered him and his ship, he shielded his face from the piercing bright light. When he reopened them, there he was, the place he most wanted to be. The far side.

In the centre of the lush new land sat the tower, where she would be. His killer, his master, his lover...

He landed his ship on the towers hangar where there before him stood the one person he wanted to see. His beloved Master Cyclonis.

The girls violet eyes stared at him, her expression apologetic, as though her face said a thousand words all at once. She just stood, staring at him, his tatty clothes, his broken face, his brilliant ruby eyes.

The girl ran towards him, him towards her.

The duo embraced tightly, his coat drenched from the storm, her body warm against him. After so long. After so much pain and fighting, they could finally hold one another for the very first time, with no consequences.

He forgave her misjudgement and she forgave his failure.

The Empress and her Knight, to rule over a kingdom that was never theirs.

xxxxxxxxx

There you have it! The song is Eye of the Storm by Lovett, should be a steam punk style music video with it. The video screamed Dark Ace when I saw it so I really just had to do this fic! Reviews would be very much appreciated!


End file.
